The present invention relates to a method for marking a film with patient data and other possible information in panoramic tomography X-ray photography, in which the X-ray beam creating the X-ray photograph and the X-ray film move in a certain manner in relation to each other, and in which a certain area of the film is reserved for markings which are latently made upon the film to become visible when the X-ray film is developed.
The present invention also relates to apparatus for panoramic tomography X-ray photographing equipment, for applying the method during X-ray photography, and for marking patient data or similar information on an X-ray film, preferably on an edge area thereof, simultaneously with the exposure of the X-ray film.
X-ray photographs are usually diagnosed by someone other than the person taking the X-ray photographs. In order to be able to identify the pictures at a later time, the patient's personal data is recorded on the film after taking the actual photographs. At the same time, necessary information relating to diagnosing, exposure, and filing of the pictures, is also recorded on the film.
The laws of many countries require that the X-ray pictures must be filed. The X-ray pictures may also be voluntarily filed for follow-up studies and for possible medical examinations and care in the future.
In the prior art, the X-ray films have generally been marked manually or with a separate marking device. Usually the films are marked manually after development, by pasting a stick-on paper label upon the film, upon which the necessary data is written. A manual marking method has been writing of the data on a lead-metal tape pasted upon the surface of the film cartridge before the X-ray exposure. During the exposure, the text written on the lead tape is projected upon the X-ray film, and becomes visible when the film is developed.
The problems involved with known manual marking include material costs, the required operating time, and the danger of marking the wrong film.
In known separate marking devices, the data is written on paper and the text is projected by a light projector of the device, on an exposed but undeveloped film. The latent marking data on the film will become visible when the film is developed. The marking device is located in a room in association with the developing equipment.
Several problems have been encountered when using separate film marking devices. The device is used in a dark room which makes it inconvenient to be used. The marking strips used in the device are thrown away after a single use, which raises material cost. Marking strips are also cumbersome to handle. There is also a risk that the marking data could be confused, since the data is not written where the device is located.
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,668,394; 3,683,182; 3,790,802; 3,845,314; and 4,121,108, as to the state of the art related to the present invention.